Steppenwolf
Sparrow JACK LONDON AND THE SPARROWS #1 (EARLY 1964 - SPRING 1964) 1) Dave Marden (aka Jack London) lead vocals 2) Dennis McCrohan (aka Dennis Edmonton) vocals, lead guitar 3) Dave Hare keyboards 4) ? drums 5) ? bass JACK LONDON AND THE SPARROWS #2 (SPRING 1964 - SUMMER 1964) 1) Jack London 2) Dennis Edmonton 3) Dave Hare 4) Gerald McCrohan (aka Jerry Edmonton) vocals, drums, harmonica 5) Brent Maitland (aka Burt Enfield) bass Spring - Summer 1964: Jubilee Pavilion Auditorium, Oshawa, ON The band plays regularly at this venue owned by Edmonton brothers's father. JACK LONDON AND THE SPARROWS #3 (SUMMER 1964 - LATE 1964) 1) Jack London 2) Dennis Edmonton 3) Jerry Edmonton 4) Burt Enfield 5) C.J. Feeny keyboards Summer 1964: Jubilee Pavilion Auditorium, Oshawa, Lake Ontario, ON, Canada The band plays regularly at this venue owned by Edmonton brothers's father. Fall 1964: Massey Hall, Toronto, ON, Canada The band plays regularly at this venue. JACK LONDON AND THE SPARROWS #4 (LATE 1964 - FEB 1965) 1) Jack London (aka Dave Marden) - vocals 2) Dennis Edmonton (aka Dennis McCrohan, Mars Bonfire) - guitar, vocals 3) Jerry Edmonton (aka Jerry McCrohan) - drums, vocals 4) C.J. Feeney - keyboards 5) Bruce Palmer - bass, vocals late 1964 - early 1965: Massey Hall, Toronto, ON, Canada The band continues to play regularly at this venue. JACK LONDON AND THE SPARROWS #5 (FEB 1965 - MAY 1965) 1) Jack London - vocals 2) Dennis Edmonton (aka Dennis McCrohan, Mars Bonfire) - guitar, vocals 3) Jerry Edmonton (aka Jerry McCrohan) - drums, vocals 4) Klaus Karl Kassbaum (aka Nick St. Nicholas) bass, vocals 5) Art Ayre - keyboards, harmonium March 19, 1965 Massey Hall, Toronto, ON with Robbie Lane & The Disciples, The Mynah Birds, David Clayton Thomas and The Quintet, The Big Town Boys, Jon and Lee and The Checkmates, Lynda Layne THE SPARROWS #1 (MAY 1965 - SEPT 1965) 1) Dennis Edmonton (aka Dennis McCrohan, Mars Bonfire) - guitar, vocals 2) Jerry Edmonton (aka Jerry McCrohan) - drums, vocals 3) Nick St. Nicholas - bass, vocals 4) Art Ayre - keyboards Summer 1965: The Inn On The Parking Lot or Cafe El Patio, Toronto, ON THE SPARROWS #2 (SEPT 1965 - MAY 1966) / THE SPARROW #1 (MAY 1966 - JUN 2?, 1967) 1) Dennis Edmonton 2) Jerry Edmonton 3) Nick St. Nicholas 4) John Raymond Goadsby (aka Goldy McJohn) keyboards, vocals 5) Joachim Fritz Krauledat (aka John Kay) vocals, harmonica, rhythm guitar September 1965: Waterloo Lutheran University, Waterloo, ON The Sparrows #2 debut. October ?, 1965 Massey Hall, Toronto, ON (with Gary Lewis And The Playboys) October ?, 1965 Cafe El Patio, Toronto, ON October ?, 1965 Club Chez Monique, Toronto, ON 1966 ? ?, 1966 Golden Gate Park, Los Angeles, CA ? ?, 1966 Tropicana, Los Angeles, CA ? ?, 1966 Ciro's, Los Angeles, CA June 5, 1966 Arthur's, New York City, NY Summer 1966 The Barge, Westhampton, NY Fall 1966 Downtown Club, New York City, NY October 30, 1966 Hullabaloo, Los Angeles, CA (with The Daily Flash) November ?, 1966 It's Boss, West Hollywood, CA November 1966: Whisky A Go Go, 8901 Sunset Boulevard at Clark, Sunset Strip, West Hollywood, Los Angeles, CA with Sir Douglas Quintet (one week) November or December 1966: The Galaxy, West Hollywood, CA December 1966 (?): The Matrix, San Francisco, CA (with The Golliwogs) December 8-15, 1966 The Ark, Sausalito, CA with Sons Of Champlin, The New Freudian Slips "Sound Show" December 8-22,1966 The Ark, San Francisco, CA (supported by Freudian Slips & Sons of Champlin) December 16-17, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supporting The Youngbloods, with Sons Of Champlin) December 20-22, 1966 The Ark, Sausalito, CA with Sons Of Champlin, The New Freudian Slips "Sound Show" 1967 January 13-14, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supporting Moby Grape, with The Charlatans) January 14-15, 1967 Goman's Gay 90s, San Francisco, CA (morning shows) February 3-4, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supporting Country Joe & the Fish & Kaleidoscope) February 10, 1967 Regency Ballroom, Leamington Hotel, Oakland, CA (supported by Wildflower, Living Children & Immediate Family) February 17, 1967 El Rancho Hotel Convention Center, Sacramento, CA (with Blue Cheer) February 18, 1967 The Ark, Sausalito, CA March 3-4, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supporting Country Joe & The Fish, with The Doors) March 5, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA with Moby Grape, Country Joe And The Fish, Big Brother and The Holding Company, Grateful Dead (as guests), Michael McClue (as guest) "Benefit for Newstage & Straight Theater" March 16, 1967 Berkeley Community Theater, Berkeley, CA (with The Charles Lloyd Quintet & Country Joe and The Fish) March 25, 1967 Santa Cruz Civic Auditorium, Santa Cruz, CA (supporting Quicksilver Messenger Service, with Blue Cheer) March 30-31, 1967: California Hall, San Francisco, CA with Hedds, Santana Bluz (sic), Outcasts "April Fool's Dance-Concert and Costume Ball" April 7-8, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supporting Charlatans, with Canned Heat) April 8, 1967 Mt. Tamalpias Outdoor Theater, Mt Tamalpias, CA(with Big Brother And The Holding Company, Quicksilver Messenger Service & Charlatans. Afternoon show) April 11-16, 1967 Matrix, San Francisco, CA (with (11-13) Jefferson Airplane) April 28 or 29 or 30, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA ("The Ancestral Spirits Festival", benefit for the Haight-Ashbury Karmic Bail Fund and the Church of One) ??? April 28-30, 1967 Matrix, San Francisco, CA May 9-11, 1967 Matrix, San Francisco, CA May 12-13, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supporting The Doors) May 19-21, 1967 Matrix, San Francisco, CA May 26, 1967 National Guard Armory, San Bruno, CA (with Sons Of Champlin) May 28, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA ("The Ancestral Spirits Festival", benefit for the Haight-Ashbury Karmic Bail Fund. Performers included: Sandy Bull, The Epics, The CIA, Flying Circus, The Richard Honeman Quintet, The Outfit, The San Gees, Notes from the Underground, The Ancestral Spirits, New Salvation Army Band, The Loading Zone, Bearing Straight, Lightning Rod and The Circuit Breakers, Little Bo and Co. & The Orkestra) June 2-3, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Jim Kweskin Jug Band & Peanut Butter Conspiracy) June 9-10, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (Cancelled appearance, replaced by Anonymous Artists of America, supporting (9th) Quicksilver Messenger Service & (10th) Steve Miller Blues Band) June 10, 1967: Sidney B. Cushing Memorial Amphitheatre, Mt. Tamalpais State Park, Marin County, CA with Canned Heat Blues Band, The Doors, The Lamp Of Childhood, Blackburn And Snow, Dionne Warwick, Munt Rushmore, Rodger Collins, Merry-Go-Round, Jim Kweskin Jug Band, Spanky And Our Gang, Every Mother's Son, Kaleidoscope, Chocolate Watch Band, The Mojo Men "KFRC Fantasy Fair And Magic Mountain Music Festival - A Benefit for the Hunter's Point Child Care Center" June 1? - 2?, 1967: The Galaxy, West Hollywood, CA (two weeks) THE SPARROW #2 (JUN 2?, 1967 - JUL 1?, 1967 (two weeks only)) 1) Jerry Edmonton 2) Nick St. Nicholas 3) Goldy McJohn 4) John Kay 5) Michael Monarch lead guitar June 2? - July 1?, 1967: The Galaxy, West Hollywood, CA (two weeks) June 28, 1967 Oakland Auditorium, Oakland, CA (Cancelled appearance, supporting Young Rascals, Country Joe & The Fish, Sons of Champlin, Grass Roots & The Grateful Dead) July 6-9, 1967: Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA with Steve Miller Blues Band (6-9), Emerald Tablet (6) (Siegel Schwall Blues Band filled in for The Sparrow) Steppenwolf STEPPENWOLF #1 (JUL 1?, 1967 - JUL 2? or AUG ?, 1968) 1) Jerry Edmonton (aka Jerry McCrohan) - drums, vocals 2) Goldy McJohn (aka John Goadsby) - keyboards 3) John Kay - vocals, guitar, harp 4) Michael Monarch - guitar 5) Rushton Moreve (aka John Russell Morgane) - bass, vocals December 11-14, 1967 Whisky-A-Go-Go, Los Angeles, CA (with Sweetwater & (11-13th only) Canyon) January ?, 1968 Whisky-A-Go-Go, Los Angeles, CA (with Hugh Masakela) January 25-28, 1968 Whisky-A-Go-Go, Los Angeles, CA (with John Mayall's Bluesbreakers) February 2, 1968: L.A. Sports Arena, Los Angeles, CA with Blue Cheer, Nina Simone, Dr. Spock, James Foreman, Simon Casady, The Collage, Peter Tork of The Monkees "Mass Rally" February 16, 1968 Blue Law, Torrance, CA (with Clear Light & Peanut Butter Conspiracy) February 23, 1968: Santa Monica Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA with Cream, Electric Prunes, Penny Nichols March 1, 1968: Valley Music Theatre, 20600 Ventura Boulevard, Woodlands Hills, CA with Eric Burdon and The Animals, Sweetwater, Eire Apparent March 8-9, 1968 Cheetah, Los Angeles, CA (supporting Quicksilver Messenger Service, with Kaleidoscope) March 17, 1968: Pasadena Exhibition Hall, Pasadena, CA with Iron Butterfly, Peanut Butter Conspiracy, Clear Light, Jackson Browne, Penny Nichols, Gordon Alexander, Bluesberry Jam, Alexander's Rag Time Band, The Rockets, The Fields, The Peace Officers "St. Paddy's Medicine Show" March 24, 1968: The Kaleidoscope, 6230 Sunset Boulevard at Vine Street, Sunset Strip, West Hollywood, Los Angeles, CA with Buffalo Springfield, Jefferson Airplane, Tiny Tim, H.P. Lovecraft, Quicksilver Messenger Service, Firesign Theatre, Clear Light, Peanut Butter Conspiracy, Sweetwater, Genesis "Benefit for Radio Strike fund for KMPX and KPPC djs" (afternoon show) March 28, 1968 Terrace Ballroom, Salt Lake City, UT (cancelled?) March 28-30, 1968 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Country Joe & The Fish, with Flamin' Groovies) March 31, 1968: The Cheetah, Santa Monica, CA with Love, Jefferson Airplane, Grateful Dead, Electric Flag, Country Joe and The Fish, Kaleidoscope, Fred Neil, Charlie Musselwhite, Traffic, Simon and Garfunkel, Eric Burdon and The Animals "KPPC Strike Benefit Fund" April 6, 1968 Earl Warren Showgrounds, Santa Barbara, CA (with Traffic & Electric Flag) April 7, 1968 Swing Auditorium, San Bernardino, CA with Blue Cheer, Cactus, The Drift April 11, 1968 Convention Center, Anaheim, CA with Blue Cheer, Electric Flag "Teen Time USA" April 19-21, 1968 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (Supported by Charley Musselwhite, 4th Way & Indian Head Band) April 27, 1968 Civic Center, Long Beach, CA with Kaleidoscope, H.P. Lovecraft May 2-5, 1968: Whisky A Go Go, 8901 Sunset Boulevard at Clark, Sunset Strip, West Hollywood, Los Angeles, CA with Travel Agency, Glad (not on the concert poster but they maybe provided support for at least one of these shows) May 10, 1968: California State University (aka Cal State LA), Los Angeles, CA with Peanut Butter Conspiracy, General Store May 13, 1968 State Fair Music Hall, Dallas, TX (with The Chessman & American Breed) May 15-17, 1968 LaCave, Cleveland, OH May 18, 1968 Chase Park Hotel Ballroom, St. Louis, MO May 21, 1968 University of Wisconsin, Madison, WI May 24-26, 1968: Electric Theater, 4812 N. Clark Street, Chicago, IL with Influence May 30-31, 1968 Marine Stadium, Miami, FL June 7-8, 1968 Fillmore East, New York City, NY with Quicksilver Messenger Service & Electric Flag) June 9-12, 1968: Steve Paul's The Scene, New York City, NY with Mose Allison, Kenny Rankin June 14-15, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (with Lothar and The Hand People) June 15, 1968: 'Upbeat', WEWS Channel 5, WUAB-TV Studios, Cleveland, OH with Helen Aberth, The American Breed, Ronnie Dante, Jay and the Techniques, Robert John, The Robbs, Sly and the Family Stone, Blue Cheer, Billy Vera (broadcast date) July 2-4, 1968 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (Supporting Creedence Clearwater Revival, with It's A Beautiful Day) July 5, 1968 Hollywood Bowl, Hollywood, CA (Supporting The Doors & Chambers Brothers) July 12-13, 1968 Sound Factory, Sacramento, CA (with Initial Shock & Ace of Cups) July 20-21, 1968 Sanctuary, South Lake Tahoe, NV (with Country Weather, Maggie's Farm & New Bop City Lights) July 23, 1968 Community Concourse, San Diego, CA (with Brain Police) July 25, 1968 Civic Auditorium, Portland, OR July 26-27, 1968 Eagles Auditorium, Seattle, WA July 26, 1968: 'The Steve Allen Show', NBC TV Show, Long Beach, CA with Shelley Berman, Shari Lewis, Ann Dee, Bernie Warren (broadcast date) July 2? or August ?, 1968 (approximate date): football stadium, University of Denver, Denver, CO with Alice Cooper, Fever Tree, Conel Implosion "mini-Monterey Pop Festival" Supposedly Rushton Moreve's last gig with the band. STEPPENWOLF #2 (JUL 2? or AUG ?, 1968 - AUG 3, 1968 (few days only)) 1) Jerry Edmonton 2) Goldy McJohn 3) John Kay 4) Michael Monarch 5) Michael 'Mike' Port - bass August 3, 1968 Orange County Fairgrounds, Costa Mesa, CA (First Annual Newport Pop Festival, with Tiny Tim, Electric Flag, Sonny and Cher, Chambers Brothers, Canned Heat, Country Joe And The Fish, Butterfield Blues Band, James Cotton Blues Band) Supposedly this was Steppenwolf's only gig with the line-up #2. STEPPENWOLF #3 (AUG 4, 1968 - ca. SEPT 1969) 1) Jerry Edmonton (aka Jerry McCrohan) - drums, vocals 2) Goldy McJohn (aka John Goadsby) - keyboards 3) John Kay - vocals, guitar, harp 4) Michael Monarch - guitar 5) Nick St. Nicholas - bass, vocals August 9-11, 1968 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Siegal Schwall & Santana) August 16, 1968 The Cellar, Arlington Heights, IL (with Bangor Flying Circus) August 21, 1968 Swing Auditorium, San Bernardino, CA (First Annual Inland Empire Pop Festival, with The Grass Roots, Sonny Love, Sonny Knight & The Soul Congregation, Chicago Transit Authority, The Fabulous Wahler & Three Dog Night) August 23-24, 1968 Kings Beach Bowl, Lake Tahoe, CA (with Sanpaku) August 24, 1968 WUAB-TV Studios, Cleveland, OH (US TV "Upbeat", with Richard Barbary, Chuck Berry, Wayne Cochran, Bobby Curtola, Johnny Daye, Iron Butterfly, The Main Attraction, The Swamp Seeds & The Temptations. Broadcast date) August 27-29, 1968 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Staple Singers & Santana) August 31 or September 1 or 2, 1968 Betty Nelson's Organic Raspberry Farm, Sultan, WA (Sky River Rock Festival And Lighter Than Air Fair) September 1, 1968 Los Angeles Sports Arena, Los Angeles, CA (with Quicksilver Messenger Service, H.P. Lovecraft, Sons Of Champlin, Black Pearl, West, Fraternity of Man, Buddy Miles Express & Three Dog Night. Afternoon show) September 1, 1968 Palace Of Fine Arts, San Francisco, CA (Palace Of Fine Arts Festival - An Annual Benefit For The Haight Ashbury Free Medical Clinic & The Atheneum Arts, with Marvin Gardens, Cold Blood, Initial Shock, Big Mama Thornton and The Hound Dog Band featuring Harmoncia George, Light Shows by Temporary Optics, Garden of Delights & Jerry Abrams Head Lights. Evening show) September 21, 1968 Terrace Ballroom, Salt Lake City, UT (with Cleveland Wrecking Company & Holden Caulfield) October 12, 1968 Dallas Market Center Market Hall, Dallas, TX (with Stevie Wonder, Moving Sidewalks, Little Gary Ferguson, The Crowd +1 & The Soul Society) October 13, 1968 HemisFair Theater For The Performing Arts, San Antonio, TX (with Johnny Winter & New Atlantis) October 18, 1968 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (with Ten Years After) October 20, 1968 The Scene, Milwaukee, WI (2 shows, with The Corporation) November 2, 1968 Civic Theatre, Akron, OH (with James Gang, The Poor Girls & (MC) Chuck Dunaway) November 8-9, 1968 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (with Children Of God & Buddy Rich) November 15-16, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (supported by Youngbloods & Woody's Truck Stop) November 23, 1968 WUAB-TV Studios, Cleveland, OH (US TV "Upbeat", with Jackie DeShannon, The Grass Roots, Gene Pitney, Raw Meat, Bobby Taylor, The Shadows of Knight, The Staple Singers & The Young-Holt Trio. Broadcast date) November 29, Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA ('Shower Of Stars', with The Turtles, The Grass Roots, Ohio Players, 5x5, The New Hudson Exit & The Shadow of Knight) December 6, 1968 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (2nd Quaker City Rock Festival, with Grateful Dead, Iron Butterfly, American Dream (who replaced Creedence Clearwater Revival, Sly & The Family Stone & (MC) Al Kooper, who also sat-in with American Dream) December 13, 1968 Convention Center, Anaheim, CA (with Three Dog Night & Black Pearl) December 21, 1968 Community Concourse, San Diego, CA (with Brain Police) December 26, 1968 Cow Palace, Daly City, CA (KYA Presents The San Francisco Holiday Rock Festival, with Santana, Canned Heat, Blue Cheer, The New Buffalo Springfield, The Spencer Davis Group, Three Dog Night, The Electric Prunes, Flaming Groovies & Tender Loving Care) December 29, 1968 Gulfstream Park Racing and Casino, Hallandale Beach, Broward County, FL (Miami Pop Festival, with Marvin Gaye, The Grateful Dead, Hugh Masekela, Flatt and Scruggs, Butterfield Blues Band, Joni Mitchell, Procol Harum, James Cotton Blues Band, The Box Tops) December 30, 1968 Municipal Auditorium, Atlanta, GA December 31, 1968 Phoenix Coliseum, Phoenix, AZ (with Blood, Sweat and Tears, Three Dog Night & Illinois Speed Press) 1969 January 4, 1969 WUAB-TV Studios, Cleveland, OH (US TV "Upbeat", with The American Breed, Bobby Goldsboro, Al Kooper, The Lemon Pipers, The 1910 Fruit Gum Company, Sly and the Family Stone, Mary Wells, Aesops Fables, Robert John, The People's Choice, Lloyd Price & The Vogues. Broadcast date) January 5, 1969 CBS Television City, Los Angeles, CA (US TV "The Smothers Brothers Comedy Hour". Broadcast date) January 31, 1969 Civic Center Music Hall, Oklahoma City, OK February 7, 1969 Hec Edmundson Pavilion, Seattle, WA (with Three Dog Night) February 27, 1969 Fountain Street Church, Grand Rapids, MI (with Brownsville Station) February 28-March 1, 1969 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by Three Dog Night & (28th) Mr. Stress Blues Band & (1st) The Frut of the Loom) March 21, 1969 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL (with Three Dog Night & Bangor Flying Circus) March 26, 1969 Franklin County Veterans Memorial, Columbus, OH March 28-29, 1969 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (Brian Auger And The Trinity with Julie Driscoll & John Hammond Jr.) April 1-2, 1969 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (with Aynsley Dunbar Retaliation) April 20, 1969 Memorial Coliseum, Corpus Christi, TX May ?, 1969 Mid-South Coliseum, Memphis, TN (with Grassroots, Flash & Board of Directors) May 16, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by King Crimson, Terry Reid, Hard Meat & The Steamhammer) May 18, 1969 Mothers, Birmingham, ENG (with John Peel) May 30, 1969 North London College, London, ENG (supporting The Nice) June ?, 1969 Bremen, GER (GERMAN TV "Beat Club" performing "Born To Be Wild". Broadcast June 7th) June 20, 1969 Coliseum Arena, Oakland, CA (with Three Dog Night, The Grass Roots & Smyth) June 21, 1969 Devonshire Downs, Northridge, CA (Newport '69, with Albert Collins, Sweetwater, Brenton Wood, Buffy Sainte-Matie, Charity, Jethro Tull, Creedence Clearwater Revival, Eric Burdon & (maybe) The Blues Image, The Friends Of Distinction, Lee Michaels & Love) June 22, 1969 Varsity Stadium, Toronto, ON (Toronto Pop Festival) June 26, 1969 Borough of York Stadium, Toronto, ON June 28, 1969 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA (with Santana & Cat Mother) July 4, 1969 HemisFair Arena, San Antonio, TX (with The Byrds) July 11, 1969 Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, NY July 12, 1969 Convention Hall, Asbury Park, NJ (with The Man) July 26, 1969 Freedom Hall, Louisville, KY July 2?, 1969 Bremen, GER (GERMAN TV "Beat Club" performing "Sookie, Sookie". Broadcast August 2nd) August 3, 1969 Forest Hills Pavilion, New York City, NY (Singer Music Festival) August 15, 1969 Sports Arena, Toledo, OH August 16, 1969 Hara Arena, Dayton, OH (with The Stumps & The Brew) August 17, 1969 Ed Sullivan Theatre, New York City, NY (US TV "Ed Sullivan Show", performing "Born To Be Wild") August 22, 1969 Rhode Island Auditorium, Providence, RI STEPPENWOLF #4 (ca. SEPT 1969 - APR 1970) 1) Jerry Edmonton (aka Jerry McCrohan) - drums, vocals 2) Goldy McJohn (aka John Goadsby) - keyboards 3) John Kay - vocals, guitar, harp 4) Nick St. Nicholas - bass, vocals 5) Larry Byrom - lead guitar September 4, 1969 Memorial Auditorium, Dallas, TX September 6, 1969 Capilano India Rerserve, North Vancouver, BC (Thunderbird Peace Festival" (cancelled), with Steve Miller Band, Tim Hardin, Country Joe and The Fish, Youngbloods, James Cotton Blues Band, Buddy Miles Express, Collectors, Pacific Gas and Electric, Southwind & Fields) September 12, 1969 Forum, Inglewood, CA (with Three Dog Night & Grass Roots) October 12, 1969 Foreman Field, Norfolk, VA November 28, 1969 Stampede Corral, Calgary, AB November 29, 1969 PNE Agrodome, Vancouver, BC November 30, 1969 Palm Beach International Raceway, Jupiter, FL (First Annual Palm Beach International Music Festival, with The Byrds, The Rolling Stones, Jefferson Airplane, Canned Heat, Rotary Connection and more) December 6, 1969 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY (with Rare Earth) December 13, 1969 WUAB-TV Studios, Cleveland, OH (US TV "Upbeat", with The Bar Kays, The Classics IV, The Damnation of Adam Blessing, The Incredible Fog, The Lettermen, The Moments, The Newcomers, Gene Pitney, Plum Run, Sampson and Deliah, Willie and the Mighty Magnificents, Family, Lloyd Price & The Wind (Broadcast date) 1970 ? ?, 1970 Civic Center Music Hall, Oklahoma City, OK January 10, 1970 Municipal Auditorium, Atlanta, GA January 16, 1970 Mid-South Coliseum, Memphis, TN (with The Byrds & The Country Funks) January 22, 1970 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (In Concert For Peace, with Taj Mahal & Flying Burrito Brothers) January 23, 1970 Jacksonville Coliseum, Jacksonville, FL January 24, 1970 Fort Homer W. Hesterly Armory, Tampa, FL (with Tony Joe White) February 6, 1970 Civic Center, Charleston, WV (with Ten Wheel Drive) February 13, 1970 Indiana State Fair Coliseum, Indianapolis, IN (with The Byrds & The Soul Messengers) March 7, 1970 Freedom Hall, Lousville, KY March 10, 1970 US TV "Why Marry?", with Alex Cord, Diane Baker, Linda Ronstadt, Joseph Campanella, Peter Kastner, Chelsea Brown, Jack Margolis & Jerry Belson. Broadcast date) March 17, 1970 Los Angeles, CA (US TV "Playboy After Dark", with Gig Young, John Hartford, McCall & Brill & Dolores Hall. Broadcast date) March 20, 1970 Memorial Hall, Kansas City, KS April 3, 1970 Civic Center, Philadelphia, PA (supported by Pacific Gas & Electric) April 4, 1970 Rhode Island Auditorium, Providence, RI (with Frijid Pink) STEPPENWOLF #5 (APR 1970 - 1971) 1) Jerry Edmonton (aka Jerry McCrohan) - drums, vocals 2) Goldy McJohn (aka John Goadsby) - keyboards 3) John Kay - vocals, guitar, harp 4) Larry Byrom - guitar 5) George Biondo - bass, vocals May 2, 1970 WUAB-TV Studios, Cleveland, OH (US TV "Upbeat" with The Vogues, Freddy Cannon, Eddie Floyd & Eddie Holman. Broadcast date) May 6, 1970 Berkeley Community Theater, Berkeley, CA (Benefit concert for legal funds to fight the draft lottery, with Osceola, Shades Of Joy & (MC) General Hersheybar) May 19, 1970 University of Southern California Bovard Field, Los Angeles, CA (free peace concert, with Joe Cocker (cancelled), Phil Ochs (cancelled), Sweetwater, Zephyr, Earth Disciples, (MC) John Carpenter & (MC) Denny Thompson) May 22, 1970 Honolulu International Center, Honolulu, HI May 23, 1970 Leycett, ENG (Hollywood Music Festival 1970, with Ginger Baker's Airforce, Mike Cooper, and more) May 30, 1970 South Mountain Arena, West Orange, NJ (2nd Annual Garden State Rock Festival, with Ten Wheel Drive) June 13, 1970 Casino Ballroom, Hampton Beach, NH (with Spice) June 27, 1970 Bath & West Showgrounds, Shepton Mallet, ENG (Bath Festival Of Blues And Progressive Music 70, with Canned Heat, John Mayall, Johnny Winter, Pink Floyd, Fairport Convention, Colosseum, It's A Beautiful Day, Keef Hartley, Maynard Ferguson Big Band) Setlist: Sookie, Sookie Hoochie Coochie Man Tighten Up Your Wig Monster Screaming Night Hog From Here To There Eventually Corrina, Corrina Hey Lawdy Mama The Pusher Born To Be Wild Magic Carpet Ride July 17, 1970 Downing Stadium, Randall's Island, NY (New York Pop Festival, with Jimi Hendrix, Grand Funk Railroad, Jethro Tull & John Sebastian) July 31, 1970 O'Keefe Centre, Toronto, ON (with Bush) August 6, 1970 Shea Stadium, Flushing Meadows, NY (Summer Festival for Peace - Benefit Concert, with Creedence Clearwater Revival, Sha Na Na, Country Joe McDonald, Ten Wheel Drive, Richie Havens, Big Brother and The Holding Company, Al Kooper, Paul Butterfield Blues Band, Hair, James Gang, John Sebastian, Mother Earth, Pacific Gas & Electric, Tom Paxton, Poco, The Rascals, Paul Simon, Staple Singers, Dionne Warwick, Janis Joplin, Herbie Hancock, Miles Davis & Johnny Winter) August 8, 1970 Warehouse, New Orleans, LA August 9, 1970 Minneapolis Auditorium, Minneapolis, MN September 4, 1970 Memorial Auditorium, Dallas, TX (with James Gang & Bush) September 12, 1970 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI (with John Mayall & Savage Grace) October 2, 1970 Forum, Inglewood, CA (with John Mayall) October 17, 1970 Honolulu International Center, Honolulu, HI (with Sugarloaf) November 22, 1970 Honolulu International Center, Honolulu, HI (with Ten Years After & Lucifer) December 19, 1970 Forum de Montréal, Montréal, QC (with Bush, Don McLean (cancelled), Soma & Rabble) 1971 January 24, 1971 Convention Center, Anaheim, CA (with B.B. King) February 1, 1971 University of Illinois, Champaign, IL February 5-6, 1971 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supported by Ten Wheel Drive (who replaced Spencer Davis Group), Genya Ravan & Luther Allison) February 12-13, 1971 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (with Buddy Guy, Junior Wells Blues Band, Cold Blood & Shiva's Headband) March 5, 1971 Chicago Coliseum Syndrome, Chicago, IL March 13, 1971 Capitol Theatre, Port Chester, NY (with Fat) April 3, 1971 Miami Marine Stadium, Key Biscayne, FL April 16, 1971 Olympia Stadium, Detroit, MI (with Alice Cooper & Lighthouse) April 23, 1971 Villanova Field House, Villanova, PA (with Rags and The Family) May 15, 1971 Warehouse, New Orleans, LO (with Little Feat) June 21, 1971 US TV "The Big Record" with Creedence Clearwater Revival, Nitty Gritty Dirt Band, Ike & Tina Turner, Tony Joe White. Broadcast date) June 26, 1971 Borough of York Stadium, Toronto, ON (Beggar's Banquet Festival, with Alice Cooper, Bread, Blood Rock, Beach Boys, Lihthouse, Chilliwack & Old Rationals) July 10, 1971 Soldiers and Sailors Memorial Auditorium, Chattanooga, TN August 8, 1971 Manhattan Center, New York City, NY (with Five Dollar Shoes) STEPPENWOLF #6 (1971 - February 14, 1972) 1) Jerry Edmonton (aka Jerry McCrohan) - drums, vocals 2) Goldy McJohn (aka John Goadsby)- keyboards 3) John Kay - vocals, guitar, harp 4) George Biondo - bass, vocals 5) Kent Henry - lead guitar August 18, 1972 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL (cancelled) STEPPENWOLF #7 (1974) 1) Jerry Edmonton 2) Goldy McJohn 3) John Kay 4) George Biondo STEPPENWOLF #8 (1974 - FALL 1974) 1) Jerry Edmonton 2) Goldy McJohn 3) John Kay 4) George Biondo 5) Bobby Cochran lead guitar September 13, 1974 Peterborough, ON September 14, 1974 Civic Centre, Ottawa, ON (with Bearfoot & Pulse) September 16, 1974 Massey Hall, Toronto, ON September 17, 1974 University of Waterloo Campus, Kitchener, ON September 19, 1974 McMaster University, Hamilton, ON September 22, 1974 Convention Centre, Niagara Falls, NY September 23, 1974 Western University Alumni Hall, London, ON September 24, 1974 St. Clair College, Windsor, ON September 27, 1974 Ambassador Theater, St. Louis, MO September 28, 1974 Brown Memorial Auditorium, Green Bay, WI September 29, 1974 Met Sports Center, Minneapolis, MN September 30, 1974 Pershing Auditorium, Lincoln, NB STEPPENWOLF #9 (FALL 1974 - 1975) 1) Jerry Edmonton 2) John Kay 3) George Biondo 4) Bobby Cochran 5) Andy Chapin keyboards October 11, 1974 Pauley Pavilion, Los Angeles, CA (with UFO & Dalton & Dubarri) October 13, 1974 Berkeley Community Theatre, Berkeley, CA (with Lydia Pense with Cold Blood & Earthquake) November 1-2, 1974 Tuesdays, San Diego, CA (with Tall Water & Sons Of Champlin) November 18, 1974 Civic Center, Providence, RI (with Climax Blues Band & Ken Lyon and Tombstone) November 21, 1974 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL November 23, 1974 Michigan Palace, Detroit, MI (with Camel) November 24, 1974 Valley Forge Music Fair, Devon, PA December 7, 1974 Civic Center, ?, ? (with Montrose) 1975 March 2, 1975 Music Hall, Cleveland, OH (with Arlo Guthrie) March 14, 1975 US TV "Don Kirshner's Rock Concert", broadcast date) STEPPENWOLF #10 (1975 - 1980) 1) Jerry Edmonton 2) John Kay 3) George Biondo 4) Bobby Cochran 5) Wayne Cook keyboards August 24, 1975 Mesker Amphitheatre, Evansville, ID (with Rod Stewart) August 27, 1975 The Nightclub, Atlanta, GA August 29, 1975 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL September 20, 1975 Michigan Palace, Detroit, MI (with Canned Heat & White Lightin') November 21, 1975 Paramount Northwest, Seattle, WA (supported by Argent) November 24, 1975 Medford Armory, Medford, OR (supported by Argent) December 8, 1975 Providence Civic Center, Providence, RI (with Savoy Brown) ? ?, 1975 Pauley Pavilion, Los Angeles, CA 1976 Early 1976 Birmingham, AL 1977 October 14, 1977 Night Moves, St. Louis, MO October 21, 1977 University of San Diego, San Diego, CA (with Camino) 1978 August 19, 1978 TG's East, Greenwood Lake, NY October 20-21, 1978 The Other End, Pittsburgh, PA (with Hausen) 1979 March 12, 1979 Center Stage, Canton, MI April 7-9, 1979 Cheyenne Social Club, St. Petersburg, FL May 19, 1979 State-Wayne Theater, Wayne, MI August 8, 1979 Alpine Valley Music Theatre, Elkhorn, WI (with Journey) JOHN KAY AND THE STEPPENWOLF #1 (1980 - EARLY 1982) 1) John Kay 2) Michael Palmer lead guitar 3) Steve Palmer drums 4) Chad Perry bass 5) Brett Tuggle keyboards February 6-7, 1980 Mikatam Lounge, Genesee Township, MI March 10, 1980 Agora Club, Hallandale Beach, FL April 4-5, 1980 The Palms, Milwaukee, WI June 19-20, 1980 Center Stage, Canton, MI July 26, 1980 Mount Pleasant Speedway, Mount Pleasant, MI (Rock & Roll Revival Party, with The Association, Black Oak Arkansas, The Grass Roots, Salem Witchcraft & Northwind) November 2, 1980 Le Club Montreal, Montreal, QC (with Sgt. Rock) November 19, 1980 Old Town Music Hall, Birmingham, AL 1981 January 13, 1981 The She, Dayton, OH January 15, 1981 Uptown Theatre, Kansas City, MO March 6, 1981 Rainbow, London, ENG March 15, 1981 Rainbow Music Hall, Denver, CO March 23, 1981 The Palms, Milwaukee, WI March 26, 1981 Second Chance, Ann Arbor, MI June 20, 1981 Le Club Montreal, Montreal, QC July 2, 1981 Club Casino, Hampton Beach, NH (with Silverado) July 25, 1981 Logan Racquet Club, Traverse City, MI July 28, 1981 Center Stage, Canton, MI August 5, 1981 The Pier, Raleigh, NC September 3, 1981 Rainbow Music Hall, Denver, CO (with Jeff Valdez) September 28, 1981 Second Chance, Ann Arbor, MI October 2, 1981 Uptown Theatre, Milwaukee, WI JOHN KAY AND THE STEPPENWOLF #2 (EARLY 1982 - APR 1982) 1) John Kay 2) Michael Palmer 3) Steve Palmer 4) Welton Gite bass 5) Michael Wilk keyboards, vocals, bass JOHN KAY AND THE STEPPENWOLF #3 (APR 1982 - NOV 1984) 1) John Kay 2) Michael Palmer 3) Steve Palmer 4) Michael Wilk 5) Gary Link bass Spring 1982 Raleigh, NC May 20, 1982 Massey Hall, Toronto, ON (with Lydia Taylor) July 3, 1982 CW Post Campus, Nassau County, NY October 19, 1982 Celebrity Theatre, Phoenix, AZ October 24, 1982 Rainbow Music Hall, Denver, CO (with Looker) 1983 June 12, 1983 Rainbow Music Hall, Denver, CO June 17, 1983 Rainbow Music Hall, Denver, CO July 11, 1983 Fulton Theatre, Pittsburgh, PA (with The Nigthawks) July 15, 1983 Harpos, Detroit, MI July 23, 1983 Centrum, Worcester, MA (with The Animals) September 9-10, 1983 Summers on the Beach, Fort Lauderdale, FL 1983 or 1984 Goldsboro, NC March 16, 1984 Uptown Theatre, Kansas City, MO March 23, 1984 Harpos, Detroit, MI March 24, 1984 Stanley Theatre, Pittsburgh, PA (with Assassin) March 28, 1984 Brandywine Club, Chadds Ford, PA March 30, 1984 Twilight Zone, New Haven, CT May 17, 1984 Toad's Place, Waterbury, CT JOHN KAY AND THE STEPPENWOLF #4 (NOV 1984 - 1985) 1) John Kay 2) Michael Palmer 3) Steve Palmer 4) Michael Wilk June 10, 1985 Phantasy Theater, Cleveland, OH (with King Cobra & Rook) July 10, 1985 Salty Dog Skyroom Saloon, Buffalo, NY August 2, 1985 Oakwood Lake Amphitheatre, Manteca, CA (with Guess Who) August 3, 1985 Harpos, Detroit, MI JOHN KAY AND THE STEPPENWOLF #5 (1985 - JAN 1996) 1) John Kay 2) Michael Wilk 3) Rocket Ritchotte lead guitar 4) Ron Hurst vocals, drums November 3, 1985 Memorial Hall, Kansas City, KS November 7, 1985 Fox Theatre, Detroit, MI (with The Guess Who) December 10, 1985 Clowes Memorial Hall, Indianapolis, IN (with The Guess Who) December 14, 1985 Orpheum Theatre, Memphis, TN (with The Guess Who) 1986 January 24, 1986 Wiltern Theatre, Los Angeles, CA (with The Guess Who) February 2, 1986 Holiday Inn Centre, Odessa, TX (with The Guess Who) February 21, 1986 Boutwell Auditorium, Birmingham, AL (with The Guess Who) June 5, 1986 September's Cafè, Cheektowaga, WA (with The Guess Who) June 6, 1986 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA (with The Guess Who) June 7, 1986 Pine Knob Music Theatre, Clarkston, MI (with The Guess Who & Montrose) June 10, 1986 Mid-Hudson Civic Center, Poughkeepsie, NY (with The Guess Who) June 20, 1986 Rocky Point Palladium, Warwick, RI (with The Guess Who) June 26, 1986 Cambria County War Memorial, Johnstown, PA (with The Guess Who) June 28, 1986 Agora Ballroom, West Hartford, CT (with The Guess Who) July 16, 1986 Starlight Theatre, Kansas City, MO August 8, 1986 Greek Theatre, Los Angeles, CA (with The Guess Who) August 19, 1986 Rainbow Music Hall, Denver, CO 1987 June 7, 1987 Pine Knob Music Theatre, Clarkston, MI (Rock Trek I, with Alvin Lee, Roger McGuinn) August 12, 1987 Concord Pavilion, Concord, CA (Rock Trek I, with Alvin Lee, Roger McGuinn) October 2, 1987 Zivkos, Hartford, WI (with Foghat & The Outlaws) October 8, 1987 The Louisville Gardens, Louisville, KY (with Foghat & The Outlaws) October 18, 1987 Miami Marine Stadium, Key Biscayne, FL (with Foghat & The Outlaws) October 25, 1987 Expo Hall, Florida State Fairgrounds, Tampa, FL November 7, 1987 Harpos, Detroit, MI November 13, 1987 Uptown Theatre, Kansas City, MO 1988 May 20, 1988 Zivkos, Hartford, WI (with Gregg Allman Band) May 21, 1988 Munn Ice Arena, East Lansing, MI (MSU RHA Free Concert, with Gregg Allman Band, And So Are You, General Public & The Wayouts) June 11, 1988 McCoy Stadium, Pawtucket, RI (with Gregg Allman Band & Blushing Brides) June 13, 1988 Toad's Place, New Haven, CT June 24, 1988 Jannus Landing, St. Petersburg, FL September 14, 1988 The Silo, Greenfields, PA (with Arthurs Museum) 1989 June 23, 1989 Wesport Playhouse, St. Louis, MO (with Jimmy Lee and The Joint Jumpers) 1990 May 25, 1990 Rockefellers, Houston, TX July 12, 1990 Club Eastbrook, Grand Rapids, MI July 20, 1990 Hart Plaza, Detroit, MI (Rock & Roll on the Riverfront, with J.D. Lamb, The Chisel Brothers, Thornetta Davis & Leslie West) August 25, 1990 Westport Playhouse, St. Louis, MO (with Gene Edelen) November 10, 1990 Grosse Freiheit 36, Hamburg, GER 1991 June 1, 1991 Marquee, New York City, NY July 23, 1991 Pine Knob Music Theatre, Clarkston, MI (with Three Dog Night & Dave Mason) September 2, 1991 Fiddler's Green Amphitheatre, Englewood, CO (with Three Dog Night & Dave Mason) 1992 May 22, 1992 North Coast Harbor, Cleveland, OH (The Great American Rib Cook Off, with Dave Mason & Jefferson Starship) June 12, 1992 Star Lake Amphitheatre, Burgettstown, PA (WDVE's Electric Lunch Live, with Blue Oyster Cult, Jefferson Starship, Molly Hatchet & Leslie West) July 8-9, 1992 Palace of Auburn Hills, Auburn Hills, MI (The Palace Summerfest, with (8th) Bachman-Turner Overdrive, (9th) Head East & The Guess Who) July 10, 1992 Riverport Amphitheatre, Maryland Heights, MO (KSHE Klassic Concert, with Kansas, Peter Frampton, Bachman-Turner Overdrive, J.D. Blackfoot) July 16, 1992 Shooters on the Water, Cleveland, OH July 18, 1992 Val Du Lakes Amphitheatre, Mears, MI July 22, 1992 Eaton County Fairgrounds, Charlotte, MI August 27, 1992 The Marquee, Detroit, MI 1993 March 24, 1993 Monroe County Convention Center, Bloomington, IN (with Larry Crane & Duke Tomato and His Power Trio) May 19, 1993 Circle Star Theater, San Carlos, CA (with Poco & Edgar Winter) June 11, 1993 Front Row Theatre, Highland Heights, OH (with Poco, Dave Mason & Edgar Winter) June 12, 1993 Val Du Lakes Amphitheatre, Mears, MI (with Edgar Winter) June 13, 1993 Pine Knob Music Theatre, Clarkston, MI (with Poco, Edgar Winter & The Marshall Tucker Band) June 19, 1993 I.C. Light Amphitheater, Pittsburgh, PA (with Eric Burdon, Edgar Winter & Brian Auger) October 16, 1993 Zephyrhills Festival Park, Zephyrhills, FL (Livestock 4, with Eric Gales, Saigon Kick, Anthrax, The Screamin' Cheetah Wheelies, Cry Of Love & Candlebox) 1994 1995 June 24, 1995 Silver Lake Rec-Plex, Mears, MI (Sandy Corley Benefit) July 26, 1995 Oakdale Theatre, Wallingford, CT (with Jefferson Starship & Procol Harum) July 1, 1995 Pabst Festival Stage, Milwaukee, WI (SummerFest) July 15, 1995 Pine Knob Music Theatre, Clarkston, MI (with Jefferson Starship & Procol Harum) July 21, 1995 Star Lake Amphitheater, Burgettstown, PA (WDVE Electric Lunch Live, with Jefferson Starship & Procol Harum) September 17, 1995 Sage Supper Club, Midvale, UT JOHN KAY AND THE STEPPENWOLF #6 (JAN 1996 - PRESENT) 1) John Kay 2) Michael Wilk 3) Ron Hurst 4) Danny Johnson vocals, lead guitar May 30, 1997 Civic Center, Peoria, IL (with The Pat Travers Band, Blue Oyster Cult & Foghat) June 8, 1997 Pine Knob Music Theatre, Clarkston, MI (Summer Daze '97, with The Pat Travers Band, Blue Oyster Cult & Foghat) June 20, 1997 Mud Island Amphitheatre, Memphis, TN (Summer Daze '97, with The Pat Travers Band, Blue Oyster Cult & Foghat) July 6, 1997 Lahr Airfield, Lahr, GER (Daytona Europe Festival, with Deep Purple, ELP & Marla Green) 1999 March 26-27, 1999 Island Resort & Casino, Harris, MI (with Blue Oyster Cult) May 8, 1999 San Giuliano Park, Venice, ITY October 10, 1999 Hawthorne Race Course, Stickney, IL (with Alice Cooper) December 31, 1999 12-block party zone, downtown Phoenix, AZ (Phoenix Celebration 2000, with Gin Blossoms, Peacemakers, Pistoleros, Gas Giants, Waylon Jennings, Three Dog Night, C.C. Rider, The Association, The Crickets, The Rock and Roll Army) 2000 July 28, 2000 Westbury Music Fair, Westbury, NY (with Mark Farner) 2001 August 18, 2001 Westbury Music Fair, Westbury, NY (with Robbie Krieger & Foghat) 2002 June 8, 2002 Pferderennbahn Neue Bult, Langenhagen, GER (Rock & Bike Festival No.1, with Rose Tattoo, Greyhound Soul, Doc Holliday, Elizabeth Lee, N.T.N., Lizard) 2005 June 26, 2005: DTE Energy Music Theatre, Clarkston, MI (Strange Days Festival, with The Doors, Pat Travers, Vanilla Fudge, The Yardbirds)